


would it be a sin

by oui_oui_mon_ami



Series: can't help falling in love [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oui_oui_mon_ami/pseuds/oui_oui_mon_ami
Summary: combeferre falls for courfeyrac





	would it be a sin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Elmer & Spot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708501) by [astrangepurplefairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy). 



“What the fuck?” comes Grantaire’s voice from the living room of Combeferre’s and Enjolras’ shared apartment.

“Grantaire?”

“It’s not what it looks like!”

“I’m pretty sure it is.”

“Well… okay, it is.”

“How long has this been going on?”

“A couple of weeks.”

“And you didn’t tell us?”

“It’s not exactly information everyone needs to know about. You don’t broadcast who you’re hooking up with every time you go out.”

 _Hooking up?_ That makes Combeferre sit up in his bed.

“And making out on the couch just before your friend is due to come over? Way to be subtle.”

Making out? Combeferre gets up then, his heart pounding. This can’t be happening.

“Okay, but can you please keep this on the down-low? We don’t want anyone else finding out about us and freaking out like you just did.”

And that’s when Combeferre opens his bedroom door.

Three heads whip round to stare at him. Enjolras and Courfeyrac both look sheepish, their hair in a mess and- yep, that was a hickey on Enjolras’ neck. Grantaire, on the other hand, looks absolutely livid. “Great,” Courfeyrac sighs. “One more person about to flip out.”

“I’m not going to flip out,” Combeferre says, surprised at how calm he sounds.

“How long have you been listening?” Enjolras asks.

“Since Grantaire came in and started shouting bloody murder,” he replies. “So this has been happening for two weeks?”

They both nod.

Combeferre searches his memories for significant events around that time. “Since the protest?”

They nod again.

“Crap.” Combeferre needs to sit down. He knows that Enjolras and Courfeyrac can do things for themselves and don’t need his blessing, but it feels like he’s just lost his best friend.

“I’m sorry you had to find out like this,” Enjolras says.

“Are you going to be okay?” Courfeyrac asks.

“What? Yeah,” Combeferre breathes, because he can’t exactly say no to that, can he? His two best friends are going to be very happy together. Without him.

And that shocks him a little because he knew he would be upset when Enjolras inevitably got his shit together and started dating, but Courfeyrac? Combeferre finds himself feeling exactly the same way about him.

He’s not just jealous of Courf, he’s jealous of Courf _and_ Enjolras.

And he thought he’d learnt his lesson after falling for one of his best friends.

“I’m going to make some pancakes, anyone want some?” Combeferre says, moving to the kitchen. He needs something to do to distract him from all of this. Right now the air is too hot and Courfeyrac’s hair is too messy and the hickey on Enjolras’ neck is making him too confused. He wants to be the one to mark Enjolras’ skin like that, but at the same time he wants to be marked. He wants Courfeyrac to lick and bite at his body until bruises show – and he really needs to start thinking about something else.

“Me please,” Courfeyrac says. That’s right. Pancakes.

“Wait, are we seriously done with this conversation?” Grantaire cries. _Please yes_ , Combeferre thinks.

“If Combeferre can take it in his stride I’m sure you can too,” Enjolras says. Combeferre wants to laugh at that. He’s gone as far as stress baking because of this.

“Can we at least get some ground rules?”

“Like what?” Enjolras sounds amused now, which only serves to wind Grantaire up even more.

“Like… restrictions on PDA. No bailing on group social time for dates. And if you two break up you’re not allowed to make us pick sides.”

“If you’re asking us to censor our relationship, we’re going to refuse,” Enjolras says.

“But the other stuff is fine,” Courfeyrac cuts in. “We’re not going to be dicks about it.”

“Unless you are,” Enjolras adds. It’s like they’re already finishing each other’s sentences. Combeferre wants to throw up.

“I’m not being a dick,” Grantaire says defensively. “This is all just… a shock. I didn’t think you’d have time for anything except the cause, Apollo.”

“I can multitask.”

“You can? I’d love to see that in bed,” Courfeyrac says.

Grantaire groans loudly. “Oh my fucking god, that’s it. I’m going to the kitchen. No pancakes for either of you.”

Combeferre can’t help but laugh, even if he shares the sentiment.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: sunshine-soprano


End file.
